1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle clutch-interlock transmission.
2. Description of Background Art
JP-A No. 2001-280493 discloses, as a vehicle clutch-interlock transmission, a structure where one (single) shift spindle is provided with a master arm to operate a transmission via an accumulation mechanism and a clutch lever to operate a clutch. In the accumulation mechanism, the master arm is supported rotatably with respect to the shift spindle. The clutch lever is fixed to the shift spindle. Further, a sub arm is fixed to the shift spindle, and a preload spring exists between the master arm and the sub arm. According to this structure, it is possible to rotate the clutch lever while accumulating a force to operate the transmission and rotating strokes (accumulating) in the master arm with the preload spring between the master arm and the sub arm. Then, when the accumulation sufficient to operate the transmission has been completed in the preload spring (a rotational angle of the shift spindle at this time is also referred to as an “accumulation completion angle”), the clutch is disconnected and the accumulation for the master arm is released, then it is possible to quickly perform gear change.
However, in the transmission in JP-A No. 2001-280493, as the sub arm and the clutch lever are respectively fixed to the shift spindle, at the same time of the rotation of the shift spindle, the sub arm and the clutch lever also start rotating. Accordingly, the accumulation and the clutch operation with the preload spring are approximately simultaneously started.
However, in the transmission in JP-A No. 2001-280493, there is a probability of a disconnection of the clutch before completion of the accumulation in the master arm due to aging of the clutch and the like. In a case where the clutch is disconnected before the accumulation completion angle is established, since rotation strokes necessary for operation of the transmission are insufficient with the opened preload spring, it is necessary to wait for the rotation of the shift spindle to a predetermined angle. In this case, as the clutch-disconnected status is continued for a comparatively long time, the status where the driving force is released is prolonged.